People come for the mystery
by Manibarilo
Summary: AU/AH - Suffering of post-traumatic amnesia, Alec is searching for himself. Maybe it wouldn't have been that complicated if he wasn't in Spain, away from his family. Maybe it wouldn't have been that complicated if the exotic man hadn't entered in his life. Maybe he would have never succeeded without him. In the Mediterranean setting, come for the mystery, and discover more.


**AU/AH.** **I am in love with the concept of Lightwoods being mixed race. All** _ **italics**_ **are for Spanish speaking/writings/thinking/** **dreaming/** **stuff** **as I can't speak/write Spanish... yet** **.**

 **Warning: there is a lot of** _ **italics**_ **.** **No oth** **er warnings** **.**

 **I do not own characters, details on the places are as accurate as possible with the exception of two things (thanks to Wikipedia and Google Maps for the help).**

 **Hope you are entertained!**

* * *

Alec did not know what awoke him, since he still felt incredibly tired. But here he was, trying to open his eyes, which felt heavy. As soon as he finally managed to open them, he regretted it. The bright cold light of the room made his head throb and a wave of dizziness took over him.

'What happened?' he thought in confusion, creasing his eyebrows. He sat up and looked around. He was in a way too white room and on a not that comfortable bed. 'A hospital?' he guessed, but no one was there to confirm. He tried to recall his memories, but nothing came to him. Frowning, he tried harder – for something, anything – but only emptiness came to his mind. 'Where am I? What happened?... What – no! I must know... What – What is my name?' Stressing, he tried to look around for something that could help jug his troubled mind. On the bedside table, there was a wallet, an American passport and a dead cellphone. He took the passport first, which in between its pages had a folded plane ticket.

Passport:

Given name: Alexander

Surname: Lightwood

Sex: Male

Date of birth: 09/20/1993

Place of birth: New York, USA

Expiration: 12/31/2018

Air plane ticket:

NEW YORK, USA – ALICANTE, ES:

06/01/2015 7h00 pm

ALICANTE, ES – NEW YORK, USA:

07/01/2015 1h00 pm

'' Alexander Lightwood.'' he tested and it sounded familiar in his mouth. '' No... Alec. I prefer Alec.'' he added to no one really. It still felt appeasing to state facts about himself aloud. He mulled over the new – old would be more accurate – information in his head. 'I am 21 years old, American, and I am in Spain right now... Okay, that's progress.' Alec then took the – his – wallet. He didn't find anything unexpected with maybe the exception of a key and a receipt from an inn. There was an address on the receipt. Going there will be in his priority it seems. What was he doing here, in Spain, for a whole month? And what day was it? How much time did he -

His thoughts were soon interrupted by steps nearing his room. Quickly, he put back the stuff where it was. As if they weren't his anyway. A tall all-in-white woman entered.

'' _S_ _e_ _ñor Lightwood,_ _I am Dr. Catarina Loss._ _Are you in pain_ _?''_ the woman said. She seemed quite direct, but Alec surely wouldn't complain. Her dark blue eyes were intensively scrutinizing him. She had olive skin and was quite petite. But what stroke Alec the most was her blond-almost-white hair.

'' _Dizzy, but fine. How long was I out?_ _What happened?_ '' Alec answered instinctively. He tried not to look too surprise over the fact he knew Spanish.

'' 12 _hours_ _ago, you were brought in because of a head injury, apparently someone hit you with its car and left you on the road. It was someone else that called an ambulance._ _I need to check you vital signs and ask you some question_ _s_ _before I release you.''_ Dr. Loss said, cutting right to the chase, no sympathy or some other kind of well-meant but not that honest phrase. Alec decided he liked her.

She got out a small lamp and checked his pupils. '' _How old are you?''_

 _'' 21.''_

She then proceeded to check his pulse and blood-tension. '' _From which nationality are you? Where are we?''_

 _'' American. We are in Alicante.''_

Finally she asked him to make some movements with his arms and walk to the door and back. _'' What date is it?''_

This time, Alec had much more difficulties.. He was a bit sore and it appeared on his face with each of his movements. Still, after some adjusting, he quickly managed to do as instructed. As of the question...

'' _I do not know.''_

'' _We are June 3_ _rd_ _.''_ she said, writing something in her files. _'' Confusion is normal, but I do not think you have_ _post-traumatic amnesia._ _No concussion neither._ _You may go, if there is anything, come back here. Do not over-exert yourself in the next 48h.''_ She growled the last part quite intimidatingly as if, many times before, patients didn't listen to her. Alec simply nodded and grabbed his stuff on the bedside table. He felt a bit bad about cheating in the questions. It was only because he had the luck to see the answers in his passport that he could go. 'But I had to. I want, no, I need to discover who I am by myself.''

At least he had a starting point. Hailing a taxi, he got is wallet out and retrieved the receipt.

 _'' Bring me to Hostal Còlon, in San Juan d_ _e_ _Alicante, please.''_ he told the chauffeur. The blue-eyes boy pressed his forehead on the window and looked at his reflection with a sigh. 'Who are you Alec Lightwood?'

* * *

 _San Juan d_ _e_ _Alicante_ was a small but lively place. The buildings with their old facades were all red, pink or beige and all squeezed together. The palm trees at almost every corners and the flowers on the balconies added to the picturesque feel of the place. The place felt a weird mix between familiar and unfamiliar to Alec. He didn't believe he ever been there before, but it felt like the place was homy. And _Hostal Còlon_ was exactly that: homy.

The room Alec had ranted was small, but cozy. It was only a bed, a bedside table and a small bathroom and really it was all Alec needed. Under the bed, there was a black sport bag. He got it out and found some clothes, bathroom stuff, a book with a folded paper as it's bookmark and a pamphlet. ' Since I arrived two days ago, I probably didn't have the time to unpack. No better time than the present, I guess.' he thought. He found his cellphone plug and began to charge the phone. Maybe he had family that he should call. He was still incredibly tired and soon after tidying everything, he felt asleep for a nap.

'' Yes, _mad_ _r_ _e_. I really do want to discover more about the country you come from. Get to know our roots.''

Dark hair and matching eyes on a pale olive skinned girl.

A knowing smile.

 _''_ _Call us when you arrive. I don't think I have to tell you to be prudent, but enjoy life, brother. And you have to tell me everything!_ _''_

A flash of silver, two lights and pain.

'' _S_ _eñor!_ _S_ _eñor!_ _I'll call an ambulance.''_

A smooth, deep voice.

A vibrating sound was what awoke a disoriented Alec. Taking deep breath, he closed his eyes in concentration. The dreams, he was sure, were memories. The male voice in the last dream told him nothing, but the first one was definitively his. The second dream was an image of a pretty black haired girl. She had called him _'brother_ '. ' I have a sister...' he thought and images of a small, much younger than in his dream, girl appeared in his mind. Laughing, crying, smiling shouting. He knew this girl, she was close to his heart. It made Alec smile. His head started hurting, distracting him from the images, but he knew it was images of his sister. A warm feeling installed in his chest and before he could try to jug his memories some more, he heard the vibrating sound again.

On the bedside table, his cellphone kept going on and on. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID:

Isabelle Lightwood.

'' Isabelle?'' he whispered. She had the same family name as him. He decided to answer before it hung up.

'' Hello?''

'' Alec! Why did you not answered sooner?'' said an angry and relieved feminine voice.

'' I-I was sleeping?'' he answered hesitantly. Alec had no idea why, but he was a bit scared of that voice's reaction to what he was saying.

'' _Tu eres un idiota_. Do you know how worried I was?'' she sighed. Somehow, Alec couldn't find it in him to be angry at her calling him an idiot. Actually, the warmth he felt earlier when thinking of his sister grew. He decided to try something.

'' Sorry, _sis_ '' he said and waited for her reaction, biting his lips.

'' You better be! It took you so long answering me I can't even ask you to tell me how those first days had been.'' Isabelle lamented and Alec smiled again. Isabelle, his sister.

'' I promise to answer sooner.''

'' Fine. At least now I know you're alive. I'll call back tomorrow okay? Take care.''

'' Love you too, Iz.'' That sentence actually came out quite easy from his lips. He was guiltily glad that she hung up without asking more. He knew he wouldn't escape it tomorrow, but he didn't want to worry her more than she already was. It meant he had about a day to find out the most he could about himself to pass under Isabelle's radar.

He looked at his cellphone and saw:

31 missed calls, 14 unopened text messages.

Looking further into it, he discovered that that all phone calls were from Isabelle, thirteen texts from a 'Jace Herondale' saying to answer Isabelle or to call him and the other from his phone company telling him about the international fees. 'Who is Jace?' he frowned. No memories flashed from the name though. It saddened him as he had a feeling that he probably was someone important.

Deciding not to sit in bed helplessly for the rest of the day – it was already 4 o'clock – he took the pamphlet he had in his bag, his phone and his wallet and headed out to grab something to eat.

The next day, Alec awoke from a dreamless night. He wished other memories would have shown up to his mind in his sleep, but seems like it wouldn't be that easy. Taking a cold shower – it was barely 8 in the morning and already it was scorching outside – he thought about what to do next. The pamphlet he had found yesterday was about the _Parroquia_ _de San Juan Bautista_ or the Parish church of Saint John the Baptist. A lot of the information they had in the pamphlet Alec already knew, but if he had taken the time to keep the pamphlet, maybe he had planned to go there. Might as well, he didn't like sitting doing nothing. If he didn't find out anything about himself, he would have made some tourism at the very least. Getting out of the shower, he cursed himself for having only black clothes. Fortunately, they had holes in them, so he wouldn't be too hot.

The _Parroquia_ _de San Juan Bautista_ was an old, but not ancient, building. Separated from the Town Hall by a park, it was a beige baroque church with two towers topped by blue domes. If the exterior seemed sober, the interior was rich with statues, ornaments and stained glass. As interesting and calming the place was, the Lightwood boy had no idea why he was here. It was pretty and worth the detour, but he had hoped for something more personal to be found there. He decided to grab a sandwich and eat outside in the _Plaza Espa_ _ñ_ _a._ His sister would call soon he knew it. Yesterday, he only had a couple of phrase to say, but she seemed determined to hear what he had been on those last four days. It was problematic considering he didn't know himself what he had done half of that time. Alec really hoped she wouldn't be suspicious of him. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want her to know and -

'' _Hey_ _! I know you!''_ said a voice, bringing him out of his mind. He turned to see to whom belong that deep voice and blushed as he stared at the exotic man approaching. His dark caramel skin was smooth and his hair seemed soft. The guy, under the sun's bright rays seemed to shine... Actually, he was shining as the glitter he wore all over him reflected the light. The most stunning part was probably his eyes. Shaped in almond, they were that stunning mix of gold and emerald. When he walked and sat beside Alec, placing the notebook he carried on his lap in one fluid motion, it was with the grace of a cat. Even his lips, when they moved to speak, seemed gracious and delicate. 'Wait, what did he say?'

'' _Sorry, but... what?''_ Alec said, snapping out of his staring.

'' _I said, are you feeling alright? Last time I saw you, dear, you were bleeding quite a lot. Just by looking, I would say you're fine, although it took you long to respond to me and that shirt looks like it_ _'d_ _been stabbed. Repeatedly.''_ The guy said quite nonchalantly, but concern was written in his eyes.

'' _N-No, I mean I am fine, I was just...''_ 'I can't tell him I was admiring him!' Alec thought, interrupting himself. Though one look at Magnus' smile would tell that he knew exactly what the other man was going to say. Changing subject was the only solution: '' _Do I know you?_ ''

'' _Considering your state of consciousness last time we_ _'ve_ _met: no. I am the guy who called the_ _ambulance_ _when you've been hit_ _by a car_ _._ _But I'd much rather if you called me Magnus Bane. Or 'sexy'.''_ he unabashedly said, winking at the blue-eyed boy.

'' _I-I think I'll stick to Magnus... I am Alec._ ''Remembering that Magnus had said his full name he added: _'' Lightwood. Alec Lightwood.''_

 _'' Alec huh? Short for Alexander? That sounds_ _E_ _nglish.''_

 _'' Yeah, I am from New York.''_ Magnus' ever present smile grew wider at that.

 _'' Would you teach me_ _E_ _nglish?''_ he said getting closer. Alec's eyes grew wider at that. Intuitively, the word 'teach' made him think of his parent and an Institute, but he discarded that thought for now.

 _'' W-What? Why?''_

 _'' Because I want to go to America. I know half the population speaks_ _S_ _panish, but I really want to learn.''_ he said, a weird unreadable expression in his eyes. He took Alec's hands in his – apart for the burn mark, they were as soft as Alec had thought – and looked right in his blue eyes. And he was a goner.

'' _Okay, I'll do it_.''

'' Perfect!'' he said with his own half-Spanish, half-something else accent. '' _Let's meet up here_ _at 10_ _Saturday_ _, yes?''_ he said and got up. Before he got away, Alec got up and called him:

'' _Magnus! Thanks for calling for help..._ '' The Asian man simply smiled and continue on his way _._

* * *

Alec was closing the door of his room when he heard a small tune indicating a Skype-call. He sat on his bed and took out his phone. When he answered he saw the girl of his dream – literally – whom he knew now was his sister and a blond boy with golden eyes. 'Who is it? Her boyfriend?' he growled in his mind. The blond seemed to have perceived something in Alec's attitude as his shoulder tense and his gaze intensified.

'' Hi Alec!'' said Isabelle, all smile. She seemed happy to see him.

'' Isabelle.'' he greeted her.

'' Hey Iz, leave us alone a sec, please.'' said the 19 or 20 years old boy – Alec wasn't sure.

'' What? No, I -'' she started protesting, but the boy interrupted again, much to Alec's displease.

'' _Please._ '' he insisted, switching to Spanish.

'' I'll give you 15 minutes. Then I have Alec alone to myself okay?'' she hissed, but the insistence he used made her give in.

'' Okay, what is it?'' asked the golden boy when the door closed on Isabelle.

'' I have no idea wha-'' coldly started Alec, but the blonde wouldn't have it.

'' Stop this! Nobody knows you better than me, and you look... odd.''

'' Odd?''

'' Well, for one, you don't look happy to see me. And well...'' he said, with such conviction it didn't sound arrogant, but sad. Then he narrowed his eyes. '' What is my name?''

Alec sharply inhaled, but said nothing. And that second of silence was all the other boy needed to know.

'' Alec, please. What happened to you?'' he said more softly. Alec sigh and proceed to tell him everything, from what had supposedly happened to him up to the last memories he gained, which were yesterday's.

'' I don't want to tell Izzy.'' he said at the end. The more he actually talked to the other, the more in confidence he felt. He had a sudden pang of guilt for doubting him.

'' So you don't remember me.''

'' If it helps, it only been 24 hours now that I know my own name.'' he joked, but non of them laughed.

'' I'm Jace.'' he said and Alec remembered the text messages. How he had thought it had to be someone important that wrote those.

'' Jace...'' he repeated.

'' I'm your adoptive brother. And, well, you're my best-friend, Alec, _mi '_ _A_ _mida'._ '' The last word – if you could call it a word – struck something in Alec, and scenes of the past played in his mind.

'' Alexander, Isabelle, here is Jace. He is going to live with us for now on.''

A stoic young boy with golden eyes and blond hair.

Beautiful.

But so cold.

'' He is so talented and studious, I am so proud of him.''

Two parents smile.

'' Jace always plays 'war' with me! Why won't you?''

Pleading grey eyes on a young boy's face.

Jealousy overwhelmed by familiar uselessness.

'' Alec, would you help me with something? Please?''

Why? He is so talented...

Admiration in golden eyes.

'' I want to learn Spanish, but it's so hard.''

'' Why?''

'' Because every time you speak it, I don't understand. I want to understand you. ''

Warmth. I want that too.

'' I will.''

'' _Amigo_ _s_ _por la vida..._ That's what we are. Friends for life.''

'' You really think that?''

'' Yeah, but it's too long that way. I'll shorten it to ' _Amida'.''_

Laughter and trust and love.

'' Jace.'' Alec said and Jace's eyes brightened. He knew from the way his friend had said his name that he remembered.

'' Okay time's up! I want to speak with my brother too.'' said Isabelle while barging in the room.

* * *

Two days later and Saturday came up.

No real new memories came up, except some more details on his siblings. They were precious memories, he was glad he had them back, but somewhere in his mind he couldn't help but feel bad for his parents. They were only a blur in his mind. He would probably recognize them if he saw them, but he wouldn't be able to tell more. Jace had helped by providing names and pictures. Apparently, Maryse and Robert Lightwood were teachers at the New York Institute, and they all lived there. Jace actually more than helped, specially with Isabelle. He would insert some details about Alec by asking him if he was excited about his last year in 'Spanish studies' major. He also paraphrased a lot, calling Simon Izzy's boyfriend and Clary his girlfriend. Sometimes, he smoothly changed subject when he suspected that Alec would have trouble lying his way around, which was quite often. It annoyed their sister, but seemed to pass nonetheless. Alec was so grateful to him, he didn't know how to thank him.

Anxious about the meeting, Alec went to the nearest grocery store. He remembered how he had taught Jace Spanish, it wasn't the part that stressed him. It's the fact that it's a stranger that asked him to teach him English. His brother had had to put up with him, Magnus didn't. He could ask anyone and maybe achieve better results. But then, Alec had said yes and he wasn't going to give up before starting. He had found himself wanting to actually impress the guy.

Buying lots of fruits, Alec went to the bench they met in _Plaza Espa_ _ñ_ _a_ and waited. He didn't have to do so long as Magnus soon joined him, a black notebook in hand, walking gracefully.

'' Hello, _dear Alexander. How are you doing on this fine day?''_ he said quite happily.

'' _Someone seems happy.''_ Alec answered, a small blush already tainting his cheeks.

'' _Of course! How can someone be unhappy to see you? Especially when you... bought a lot of fruits?''_ he said changing what he was going to say when he saw the bag in Alec's hand. Magnus had an eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips, waiting for an explanation.

'' _I'd thought we_ _'_ _d make our lessons more interactive._ '' Alec smiled. Finally he had the upper hand. Under Magnus' confuse look, he demonstrated:

'' _What is this?''_ Alec asked taking a random fruit. Playing along, Magnus answered.

'' _Naranja_.''

 _'' In English, it's '_ orange'.'' Alec said, taking a particular caution on his enunciation.

'' Orange.'' repeated Magnus. Alec smiled and silently got an other fruit. They did the whole bag and eventually got up and walked in the city.

'' _P_ _ _ájaro.''__

 __''__ _Bird._ _ _''__

And they continued liked that the afternoon. The Mediterranean flair of the city, the bright sun and the cool breeze, it looked like a dream. Alec greatly enjoyed his time with Magnus, just translating words and walking. At some point, they ate all the fruits, enjoying the setting. The beautiful man was really good at remembering the words and didn't seem to have problems with enunciation. Somehow, he was at ease with him, his previous worries all forgotten. They even did some small talk, and Alec learned that Magnus was 25 and wasn't from Spain. He lived in the _Parroquia de San Juan Bautista_ and in exchange he did a lot of errands in the city for the church. Alec told him about his siblings, a safe subject, but also one he loved to talk about it seem _s._ They – mostly Alec actually – took a lot of pictures of the city.

'' _You are such a tourist!''_ exclaimed Magnus at one point, chuckling. Alec had just smiled and kept sending photos to Jace. He could have continued like that all day, but of course Magnus looked at his watch and told him:

'' _I'll have to return home_.''

The deception he felt inside him surprised and scared him a little. He barely knew the guy, he shouldn't be so at ease with him. He shouldn't long for the next time they'll meet. If they'll meet again. 'I haven't taught him anything substantial yet, we will have to see each other again.'' his mind supplied and hope filled him. 'If he liked your teaching that is.'

 _'' We could continue the lessons tomorrow? In the meantime you can practice your pronunciation with the words we've learned and tomorrow get to simple sentence construction. If that's alright with you.''_ Alec rambled, not looking at Magnus.

'' _Sì! Same time, same place, right?''_ Magnus asked all smile. Blue and gold met before Alec smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

'' Yeah, I know.''

What?

'' We already knew you were gay, Alec. We just waited for you to tell us. I'm glad you did, brother.''

Love piercing through the veil of desolation.

Finally some acceptance.

Gold and green and a charming smile.

Hands approaching my face to caress it.

Warmth in my cheeks under his burning touch.

Magnus.

When Alec awoke that morning, flustered, his dreams were still clear in his head. He knew that one was a memory, he had recognized Jace and Isabelle's voice. It was the second dream that troubled him. He knew it wasn't a memory. Whenever he was remembering, he always had that feeling, like when one watches a movie for the second time years later: you know what's going to happen, yet you discover it all over again. No, it wasn't a memory per say. It was a fantasy.

'What am I doing?' he thought, nervously biting his lips. He couldn't fall for Magnus. 'Why not?' he asked himself, unhelpfully. 'I can't fall for someone I don't know.' But then what if they got to know more about each other? 'What if he doesn't like me that way?' He only stayed for three weeks now... 'Exactly, if it doesn't work out, where is the harm?'

Not supporting his losing arguments with himself, Alec jumped in the shower to clear his mind. Maybe he would let himself try.

* * *

When Alec arrived to the bench, he realized how early he was. He didn't go to the grocery store because he didn't need the fruits anymore and it was surprisingly closed on Sundays. While waiting for Magnus, he heard an unexpected and strangely familiar sound. Like something hitting wood. Looking around, he saw not that far away a group of four men. Each of them had a bow and arrow. Compelled to approach, Alec got up and headed their way. They looked like they were training on an about 30 feet away targets. Judging by the arrows embedded everywhere except in the middle of the targets, they really needed the training. Just as one of them shot and missed, Alec decided to speak:

'' _Would you mind if I try?''_

All their head snapped his way, surprising Alec. They had a reluctant look on their face and just as he thought they were going to say ' _no'_ , the youngest one, a condescending smile on his face, presented him his bow.

'' _Sure, but beware. It's not as easy as it looks,_ _it's 9 meters away!_ _''_

Alec simply took the bow, nodding, and his body did all the work. He positioned himself, loaded his bow, aimed and shot. All happened quickly and elegantly. Under stunned gaze, the arrow embedded itself right in the middle, swiftly and efficiently. Smiling, Alec took another arrow and backed another 30 feet. He looked at the target, then decided to back again. He was now 100 feet away – or 30 meters if you were in the metric system. He placed the arrow, his muscle flexing quite easily, and aimed. And right before his eyes, the scenery changed.

No more in the _plaza_ , but in a wooded section of Central Park.

Taking a deep breath, he released the arrow.

The need to succeed.

An arrow flying.

It arrived right in the bull's eye of a second target, as quickly and effortlessly as the first one.

'' Good shot brother!''

'' I knew you could do it, Alec.''

Proud smiles from a brother and a sister.

The sound of someone clapping snapped him out of the flashback. Surprised, he looked where the sound came from. His heart skipped a beat and his cheek flushed.

'' _Magnus!''_

'' _That was amazing, dear.''_ said an awed Magnus, getting closer to Alec. The four men were quite frantically talking to one another. He wondered about what. 'Hope they are not offended by that, it was just so ea-'

'' _Can I try?''_ asked Magnus, so excited, Alec couldn't say 'no'. Not like he would have said 'no' anyway.

 _'' Sure._ '' he said and gave the bow to Magnus.

To put it kindly, his stance was horrible. The way he held the arrow and pulled at the cord, the arrow was sure to fall at his feet, which is exactly what happened. Hearing the four men stop their arguing to mock Magnus, Alec burned with the envy to punch them. But Magnus didn't seem to care as he took the arrow to retry. Again, the stance wasn't right, the men's laugh doubled and Alec's blood boiled. An idea formed in the mind of the blue-eyed boy, and it was a much more pleasant one than hitting the four bastards. Before Magnus could 'shoot' the arrow and maybe hurt himself in the process, he boldly placed himself behind him.

'' _L_ _et me show you.''_ he whispered, feeling that if he raised his voice, Magnus would hear the tremors in it.

Placing his arms over Magnus' arms, he redressed his stance. He could feel the others' muscles working under him – and he was well toned... - but he tried to put that detail in the back of his head. Instead, he concentrated on aiming. They were still at 100 feet of distance, but he felt confident – probably because of the new piece of himself he had just found – that they would have it. Releasing his pressure on Magnus' hand – the one holding the feathered end of the arrow and the cord – he said:

 _''_ _N_ _ow.''_

And the arrow placed itself an inch at the right of the bull's eye, effectively shutting the four men up and making Magnus laugh in amazement. 'Much better idea indeed' he thought while blushing. Realizing how close they were, he quickly stepped away. Before he could say anything to a smirking Magnus, the young condescending boy spoke to him.

'' _You're not too shabby with a bow..._ _The others wanted me to ask you if you w_ _ould help us train for the Carnival?''_

'What's the Carnival? _'_ Alec wondered, before answering.

'' _No''_

'' _What? But -_ '' baffled the other guy. He didn't think Alec would refuse so bluntly.

'' _Well, dear, as fun as it was, I believe we have_ _business_ _to attend to.''_ chirped in Magnus, under Alec's grateful glance. They both went away when Magnus started to chuckle. Seeing Alec's confuse expression, he explained:

'' _Meliorn's face when you told him 'no', it was priceless! And, Alexander, you were seriously_ _magnificent_ _with the bow. How long have you been doing this?''_

 _'' I used to train in isolated sections of Central Park with my siblings.''_ Alec answered, biting his lips. He didn't exactly answered the question – not that he could, he didn't know – but he hoped that that information was enough for Magnus. Though, before he could find out, he added: '' _What about making simple sentence today_?''

Like that, Alec taught Magnus how to introduce himself and how to ask and answer simple common questions such as 'how are you?', 'fine and you?', 'where is..?' or 'how do you say..?'. The older boy proved himself to be quite the student, easily remembering everything. Once again he had brought his notebook, but didn't used it. Alec appreciated his motivation, but wondered what caused it. When he asked him about it, he simply answered:

'' _I just really want to go to America.''_

And it went on and on all day, just like yesterday, talking and walking together. The only difference was that Magus had seemed more evasive in his answers and asked more question to Alec. At first, Alec thought it was for Magnus to practice more, since he asked his question in English, but then it still didn't explain his short answers. When he asked a question he didn't know the word, he simply asked him, so why couldn't he do it with his responds too? But putting his worries aside, he simply enjoyed the day with Magnus.

When the sun started setting and Magnus declared he had to return to the _Parroquia_ , Alec decided to be bold again. The dreams he had that morning encouraged him that way didn't they? He knew it would bother him if he didn't and he'd never been – at least he thought so – someone who didn't say what he had in mind.

'' _I have some errands to run tomorrow, but what about we continue at 7 pm?''_ was asking Magnus.

'' _Would you go on a date with me?''_ asked Alec in return. He had been to much in his head and hadn't heard what Magnus had said.

 _'' Is that your condition? If we continue the lessons, we go on a date?''_ teased Magnus, a smile on his lips.

 _'' No, I just want to know if you'll go on a date... with me. But if you don't, it's ok-''_ Alec got interrupted by warm lips on his. It was delicate, just a brush really, but still a shiver went up his spine and butterflies appeared in his stomach. He couldn't help but smile dumbly, his cheeks warm.

 _'' Tomorrow at 7 to the 'Cerveceria La Llar', yes?''_ smirked the beautiful man, who seemed quite happy of his effect on Alec. Coyly, Alec nodded, dropped another kiss on the others' lips and returned to _Hostal Còlon_.

* * *

'' And what turned you that way?''

Dark blue eyes filled with disdain.

'' Robert!''

'' Don't pretend you're okay with that, Maryse. He is just like...''

'' Stop it, Robert.''

''...that brother of yours. The Church do not tolerate this and you know it.''

Silence from the mother and sad smile on my lips.

Gold and green again, always.

Lips on mine.

So sweet.

Waking up in a jolt, Alec's heart was beating fast. Not the pleasant kind like he felt with Magnus on a regular basis, but the frightening kind caused by the first dream: a memory. The first real memory from his parents and it's not even a pleasant one. 'They don't accept me?' his mind relentlessly wondered. He turned on his side, anxious. He thought about his date settled for that night. 'For them... he isn't right?' Magnus was everything but wrong, his heart told him. Isabelle and Jace's words of acceptance resounded in his mind. Maybe his parents were wrong. That thought calmed him a bit. Then he thought of the second dream, the fantasy again, and how he wished for it to be true.

Shoving his worries aside, he decided he'd go shopping for something that didn't have holes in it.

* * *

Dressed with a new, dark blue short-sleeved button-up shirt and some intact jeans he already possessed, Alec entered the restaurant. He had a single lily flower in his hand, bought spontaneously as a memory had popped in his head.

Fine cursive writings.

 _'Well, I really love 'lilium' flower, so you better bring some when you'll come.'_

One heartbeat.

And with that confusing memory in mind, he had bought the flower. He felt like he was rebelling against the dream of his parents by doing so, which if he was quite honest, pleased him as much as it frightened him.

Soon enough the odours of Mediterranean dishes hit him. The place was nice, but Alec's attention was all on the man sitting near a window. He was beautiful and Alec simply smiled at him, giving him the lily.

 _'' Well hello, dear Alexander. You brought a_ _'_ _lil_ _ium_ _'_ _flower_ _? How sweet of you,_ _I absolutely love it._ _''_

Blushing, his worries caused by his dream forgotten, he sat in front of the man.

 _'' Now, I didn't know you were so_ _romantic_ _, but then again, I don't know you a lot, now don't I? You are a mystery, se_ _ñ_ _or Lightwood._ '' smirked Magnus. His words echoed in Alec's mind and he couldn't help but reply:

 _'' 'People come for the mystery'...''_

An unreadable look passed on Magnus' face before his smile came to cover it up.

 _'' Where have you heard that?''_

 _'' I don't know.''_ said truthfully Alec, biting his lower lip.

 _''_ _Well,_ _never mind. W_ _hy don't we play a game? A question for a question, an answer for an answer.''_ he said and I gulped. I knew I wouldn't be able to answer all his question, simply because I didn't knew the answers myself. But still I nodded, as I wanted to be as honest as possible with him.

For the rest of dinner, they had been eating and answering, or that what it had been in theory. Alec didn't feel like he learned anything important or remotely personal about Magnus. The older guy always managed to half answer or start on an anecdote on the subject, but without actually answering. On his part, he tried his best to answer, he actually managed the deep one such as his plan for the future – he was starting to think he could and would like to teach English or Spanish – but he had trouble with simple questions like ' _What is it that you fear the most?_ ' or ' _Do you have a pet?_ '. And every time, Magnus frowned and looked like he was suspecting something. 'Who could guess they were speaking to someone with amnesia really?' he thought and felt bad for Magnus.

At the end of dinner, noticing the impasse and because he really enjoyed the night and didn't want Magnus to think he was willingly hiding details from him, Alec decided to be honest and take a leap of faith.

'' _Would you mind if we take a walk?''_ he said on a more serious tone. Surprised, Magnus nodded. Alec paid the addition, much to Magnus' protest, and they got out.

'' _I have post-traumatic amnesia.''_ he said, Magnus blinked and nodded.

 _'' That's why you wouldn't answer some questions... you couldn't.''_ he said in comprehension. Alec liked that Magnus understood immediately. _'' Is it since you got hit?''_ Alec nodded. _'' Why didn't you tell me?''_

The blue-eyed boy scoffed at that.

 _'' Why? I... I didn't even know you, why would_ _I_ _have told you? It's already scary enough how quickly attracted to you I am, I was_ _n't_ _going to show you my... my broken side. I haven't even told my family, only Jace knows. I don't want to worry anyone, it's my problem, and I'll find myself back.''_

Silence followed his determined statement and Alec wondered what Magnus now thought of him. It lasted a few second before he couldn't handle it:

'' _I am sorry, I'm such a mess -''_ had started Alec, but quickly got interrupted by an affectionate slap being the head.

'' Ow.'' he hissed, even though it didn't really hurt.

 _'' Do not apologize. It is in no way your fault. You know what? I think it_ _'_ _s brave_ _of_ _you to keep searching for your memories, but foolish to do so alone... You're not alone, people care about you A_ _lexander_ _, your family cares, I care...''_

 _'' How can you care?_ _W_ _e barely know each other. Hell, I barely know who I am...''_

 _'' I don't think the past determines who you are,_ _my dear_ _. Your past actions show who you were, but people changes, people learns from their experiences. Memories are the proof of that, but they are not who you are fundamentally. It's because of who you are and who you were that they are that way.''_ he said, with a strange mix of sadness and determination. _'' I believe in the three days we spent together that I got to know the real Alexander Lightwood. And I like what I_ _'m_ _find_ _ing_ _behind your mystery.''_ he added, giving me a wink and Alec's affection for Magnus grew into something else. Something he couldn't quite name yet. Magnus' wise words had touched him. In order to convey his feelings, Alec took Magnus' hand – the one who didn't hold the lily – and squeezed it. The boys continued to walk aimlessly in the city and Magnus practised his English.

Too soon for their taste, midnight arrived and good sense made Alec – he was the only one of the pair whom seemed to listen to good sense – judge that it was getting late. But before departing, he had to ask:

 _'' Can I see you tomorrow?''_

At that, Magnus' face lit up then brutally fell.

 _''_ _I really want to, but only in the evening I am free. I have to train for the Carnival...''_

 _'' What is the Carnival?''_ asked Alec, remembering Meliorn mentioning it too.

 _'' Las Hogueras de San Juan_ _de Bautista_ _! From the 20 to the 24_ _th_ _of June_ _, the whole city celebrates the Saint_ _-John the Baptist and the summer solstice. They serves special dish for the events. But the only real interesting day is the 24_ _th_ _, as the bonfire is lit in front of the Parroquia and after the show everyone dances to the music. Really enticing! You'll come right?''_ said Magnus with so much excitement in his voice. Even if he was apprehending the crowds and the dances, his time with Magnus was limited now, he couldn't waste opportunities.

 _'' I would like to.''_ he said before leaning forward to kiss him, a real kiss this time, not those brushes from yesterday. Magnus gladly obliged. And they parted way, already looking forward their next meeting.

* * *

The two following weeks had pretty much been the same. Every evening, they would meet for dinner. Alec would teach a bit of English to Magnus and they would speak about what they should do the week-end before the festivities, since Magnus would be off 'training'. When Alec asked about his training, Magnus would only smirk and answer: _'' That's for me to kn_ ow _and you to wonder. You'll see on the 24_ _th_ _!''_ And Alec's mind was sent in that insecure zone once again. 'There are a lot of things that you know and I still wonder about'. One thing that bothered Alec the most was the notebook Magnus carried everywhere. When asked about it, Magnus just dismissed it as a _' simple notebook, to take note.'_ Alec had tried to ask what kind of notes, but Magnus had shrugged it off, saying it didn't have a particular purpose.

One day – it was Friday the 12th, Alec remembered it clearly – temptation and desire to know more about his boyfriend had been too high. They were in a small coffee enjoying the night, when Magnus went to the washroom. He had left his notebook on the chair besides him. So, Alec took it, freezing guilt settling in his stomach, and peeked inside. On the first pages there was nothing, but then, flipping through the book, he saw a fine cursive writing. There was a lot of scratched words, but the final text read:

' _Dear Ward,_

 _It been two weeks now since I last got news. I am worried. Is everything alright?_

 _I hope you're alright._

 _I am learning English, I'll be able to come to America if Spain doesn't work out for you._

 _Please, write to me soon. I miss you._

 _With love,_

 _Magnus.'_

Alec's heart stopped beating, he felt cold all over. He quickly closed the damned notebook, putting it back where it was. He tried to breath and calm himself, but his thoughts were frantic. 'Who is this 'Ward'? Is it his name? Is it his title? Why wouldn't Magnus know his name? How dare that person make Magnus worry like that?' If it was him, he would write everyday to Magnus. 'But it's not you...' said a voice in his head, like a cut on his heart. 'Why am I so cold?'

 _'' Are you okay, my Alexander?''_ came Magnus deep voice, and some warmth returned. Perhaps he could try and competition that 'Ward'? 'I am the one he looks worriedly at... for now.'

 _'' Yes, I am fine.''_ he said, smiling to hide the jealousy that was cutting his heart right now.

The next day, they had planned to go to the city of Alicante. Magnus wanted to show Alec around and Alec was excited to pass the day with him. He was glad that Magnus hadn't brought his notebook with him. He felt superior to the 'Ward' and disgusted by himself for thinking that way. He didn't like the jealousy that inhabited him.

Alicante was a wonderful city, where history mixed with modern urbanization. The _Castillo de Santa Barbara,_ a castle on the top of Mt. _Benacantil_ from the 9th century, was watching the city. Alec discovered that there was a _Parroquia de San Juan Bautista_ here too _,_ which was much bigger than the one in _San Juan de Alicante._ By the end of the day, they reached the _Cimenterio de Alicante_ , a graveyard with mausoleum and graves so artfully created, it was worth the detour. They were walking hand in hand when Alec saw it. A statue so familiar.

The statue of an angel and the family's insignia.

He dropped Magnus hand and ran toward it. In front, there were two graves. They belonged to his mother's brother and his wife, but one detail in particular struck him.

 _'' Alexander, what is it? Do you know him?''_ was asking Magnus, concern on his face.

Alec couldn't answer though. Shaking all over, he dropped on his knee and placed a hand on the name 'Trueblood'. He knew it was his uncle's grave, but... It couldn't be...

Grey eyes shining with amazement and curiosity.

Shielding the surname, leaving only 'Max' in view on the grave, memories flood his mind.

'' Alec! Alec! Could you read to me?''

Manga books and a smile.

''Jace always plays 'war' with me! Why won't you?''

Pleading grey eyes on a young boy's face.

'' I'm old enough to understand Alec.''

Curious and smart.

Sudden sickness.

White hospital.

The sound of a beating heart.

'' My son!''

Cries of a mother.

Grief.

He was ten years old.

His trembling got worst as he tried to get his phone out of his pocket. He didn't care that right now, it was about 11 at night for them. He needed confirmation, unable to believe it. Jace answered and he could only let out few words without choking:

'' We had a brother... Max.''

And all he got back was the sound of a sharp breath and a strained 'yes'. What was there more to say? Nodding, even if Jace couldn't see him, he hung up. Lost in his thoughts, Alec didn't notice Magnus had taken his shoulders and was guiding him away from the place. Sitting on a bench not too far _,_ still fazed, Alec began to tell Magnus about the memory he had just gotten. Trusting and giving his heart to someone who could not reciprocate his feelings, but still, he leaned on him, needing and loving him nonetheless.

No further incident had happened. Alec still taught English to Magnus, hating that all of Magnus' motivation was for someone other than him. But every day they met, and every day Alec was falling more and more.

* * *

Saturday the 20th arrived and the Carnival began.

Magnus had been right though, the first three days were mostly religious ceremony and activities for the tourists. Meliorn and the men were shooting arrows to amuse the people. They had gotten better, but it wasn't that impressive. Otherwise, the shops and restaurants all had something special for the event. The couple enjoyed most of it, but it was the show on Wednesday that Alec will always remember.

Magnus, his Magnus, was dancing in the midst of the fires. In perfect control, he made the fire poi turn around him, following the music, in an elaborate choreography. Although, he was so gracious, he made it look like it was the music that followed him. The flames with which he was dancing with cast dark shadows on his body and face, enhancing his lean muscles and angular jaw. His golden eyes were glazing, two luminous stars in the night. Elegant, magical and exotic, he looked a bit dangerous and it simply aroused the blue-eyed boy. Fervently, his eyes didn't once quit Magnus, nor did Magnus eyes quit his Alexander.

When his performance finished, Alec felt like he had just woken from a spell he hadn't want for it to break. His senses were alert, the cool night breeze pickling his hot skin, his pulse accelerating. He waited for his enchanter to come to him.

* * *

' _That's Imasu. He is a formidable musician. He tried to teach me once, but it seems like I am horrible at it_.'' The fondness with which he spoke suggested that he had been more than a music teacher for him. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the _Plaza_ _Espa_ _ñ_ _a_ and musicians had started to play. People were dancing, drinking or simply watching the festivities. The couple had been finishing their drinks when Magnus said that. He had a soft smile on his face and a small pang hit Alec.

'' _Did you date everyone who taught_ _you_ _something?_ '' said Alec and Magnus' face went expressionless.

'No, it's not what I want' Alec thought in regret after he said that. Wanting to change the atmosphere that settled in, he got up and presented his hand to Magnus in a simple manner. The meaning was clear, he was asking for a dance and for forgiveness. 'Whatever who Imasu had been, Magnus is mine...' he thought, but his mind couldn't help but add '...for now.'

Fortunately, Magnus accepted his hand. Both of them danced by the bonfire, forgetting their short lived argument. Under a sky filled with stars, surrounded by the music, they enjoyed the others, feeding their need to be reckon in their partner. It's like they were alone, even if it couldn't be any less the case. Still, they were in their own world. And maybe it was that illusion, maybe that feeling that there was only them and that it would always be the case, that made Alec lose all of his carefulness and say:

'' _Te quiero_.'' 'I love you.'

Seeing Magnus stunned yet happy expression, he realized what he had just say. Sudden cold rushed in him, completely snapping him back to their reality. 'I love you.'

'' Oh what have I done?'' he said stepping away from Magnus, hands over his mouth. 'I love you.'

'' _Alexander? Come back here_ _.._ _.'_ ' playfully said Magnus, but his smile started wavering.

'' _No... No I shouldn't.._.''

'' _Why not_?'' Now, he was downright frowning.

'' Well, well because... _I-_ _I am only staying here_ _for a week now_. _I am temporary._ _You'll find someone else, Magnus. I hate it so much, because for me you are more than that, but I am just a fling...''_ _'_ I love you.'

'' _Alexander!_ _I_ _t's not true, I_ -''

'' _How can it not be true, when you keep everything secret_ _from_ _me?_ How? We have to face it _, one day, the guy you keep writing to will come, and I'll be the past._ '' 'He would be a fool not to come.' he thought and hated his mind.

'' _How do you know about him_?'' It was barely a whisper, but Alec heard it.

'' _I'm sorry... I looked in you_ _r_ _notebook and I saw one of your letter_ _s_ _for him_ _._ ''

'' _What? How_ _c-_ _could you?_ '' he softly said, and it was worst than any shouting that he could – should – have done. And without waiting for Alec to respond, he turned and ran away, leaving Alec alone in the midst of too many strangers and overwhelming feelings of helplessness.

* * *

It's been two sleepless days since the Carnival.

Alec had been sulking in his room, unwilling to get out as everything in the city made him think of a golden-eyed man. His heart was aching too much to think about something else anyway. He talked to Jace and Isabelle, had found it somewhat liberating to tell them about the happy moments he had with Magnus. But always, moments of peace of mind were followed by pieces of advise from his mind. They were angry for him, but what could they do? 'I always knew it was temporary, I just didn't listen.'

Irritated by his hopelessness, the heart-broken boy wanted to escape reality. What better way than in a book? Remembering that he had found a book in his bag when he arrived from the hospital, he took it from the bedside table it was reposing. With everything that had been going these past few weeks, he hadn't touched the book since he arrived. 'Amaranth' it was called. Opening the book at chapter 8 'Rain or it's all about me', the folded paper he was using as a bookmark fell on the floor. Picking it up, Alec unfolded the paper and his mind got assaulted by images of writings.

Fine cursive writing.

 _'Dear Ward of the New York Institute,_

 _your request for access of the Parroquia's library has been gladly accepted. For uninteresting administration purpose, we would like to know your dates of visit._

 _With our thanks,_

 _Magnus Bane, the magnificent Ward of Parroquia de San Juan Bautista.'_

Intrigued and bold.

 _'Dear Magnus Bane,_

 _thanks for that colourful respond. It is different._

 _As for my dates, I do not know yet, but I'll keep you informed._

 _With pleasure,_

 _The ordinary Ward of New York Institute.'_

Unexpected answer and playfulness.

 _'Dear Ward,_

 _glad you liked it, I live for the greatest pleasure of all._

 _No problem for the dates, it can await, I am in no urgency to do those._

 _Would you mind if I asked the name of the person who write so beautifully? I am sure that person is anything but ordinary._

 _I look forward to hear from you soon,_

 _Magnus Bane.'_

A blush and the beginning of a long series of letters

 _'Dear Magnus,_

 _I really like your letters, so if it keeps you intrigued, I'll keep my name a secret._

 _...'_

The secret pen pal and a shared trust built on letters.

 _' People come for the mystery, but stay for the writings._

 _Let's play a game dear Ward.'_

The story on an Indonesian boy.

Abused by his step-father. And abandoned by a mother he never met.

Adopted by the _Parroquia de San Juan Bautist_ _a._

And falling.

The confidence of a closeted boy in a close-minded family.

Searching for himself.

Reckoned in the letters he exchanged with a stranger.

And falling.

When he got back to the present, Alec's eyes dropped on the paper in his trembling hand. But he remembered, he knew what he would read.

 _'Dear Magnus,_

 _I am coming this week, it's all settled. I don't know why I write this as I won't ever send it to you. I want to surprise you._

 _And maybe it's exactly because I won't send this to you that I'll write it here: I love you. We've never met, yet you're the one who knows more about me. We've never met, yet you opened your heat to me and trusted me with your story._

 _We've never met, but I'll change that._

 _You once wrote me:' People come for the mystery, but stay for the writings.'_

 _And so I reveal my mystery hoping you'll stay for my writing._

 _With all my heart,_

 _The_ _W_ _ard of New York Institute – Alexander Lightwood_.'

It's like his mind erased, he didn't know what to do. He had been in competition and jealous of... himself? Uncontrollable laughter and disbelief seized him. 'What should I do?' he asked himself. ' What is it that you want to do?'

The answer for the last one was easy. He went out in the early morning, heading where it all started in a sense: the _Parroquia de San Juan Bautista._

Obviously, the church was closed and wouldn't let him enter. Feeling a bit stupid, but not wanting to waste more time – he only had three days left – he went to their bench in the _Plaza_ right in front of the church. Siting there, he waited for the day to start, not like he could have slept anyway. In his hand, he clenched the letter, his last hope.

Slowly, a pale pink sun rose in the sky, tainting its dark blue with white. It was Saturday morning and the city started buzzing. Alec waited still, looking right at the church front door.

When the sun was fully there, and only then, did a lithe figure pass through the door, heading right where Alec was. He was still beautiful, but anyone could notice how he lost his usual glow. Alec hated himself a bit for that. When the older one sat, as graceful as ever, Alec simply said:

 _'' I remember.''_ and gave him the letter he was clutching at. He could see Magnus hand trembling when he took the letter to read it, not knowing what to expect. He could hear Magnus catch his breath as he read that familiar writing. He could sense when Magnus realized what it meant too.

 _'' It was you.''_ he breathed out. A single tear escaped his eyes.

'' _I am sorry for looking through your notebook, it was personal and I should have respected that. But the reasons why I did this, I can't change them. I simply wanted to know more about the person I love, but you wouldn't tell me anything. And when I saw that you had someone already, and that you wanted to go to America for him, I was jealous. So incredibly jealous of myself! I can't live a life of not knowing, Magnus. I need to be able to trust the other completely, know that I am the only one for that person, because for me, you will always be the only one. My chosen one.''_

It was the most Alec ever said _,_ but he had needed to tell Magnus. It was now or never. He wasn't used to see Magnus speechless though, and it unnerved him a little. But suddenly Magnus was on his lap, circling Alec's neck with his arms, golden eyes meeting blue ones.

 _'' I was a wreck for the past three days thinking only of you, I wrote a letter to the Ward of New York – not knowing it was you – to tell him it was finished, that I had someone else. You're my chosen one Alexander. Whether it's through letters or in person, I always choose you. No more secrets, I promise.''_ said Magnus, so fast Alec almost didn't catch everything. But he did. Cupping Magnus' face, he pulled him toward him to kiss him, deeply and back, Magnus quickened the pace. Alec's skin felt hot and he simply wanted to burn more from his lover's touch. But he never liked being in a public place. Luckily, _Hostal Còlon_ was five minutes away from here.

Reluctantly stopping the kissing, he took Magnus' hand and brought him in his room with him.

* * *

With less insecurities, flying back home wasn't as devastating as he had thought weeks ago. Before, he had thought it meant the end of Magnus and him. Now, he knew it was only a temporary separation. He had missed Magnus a lot for the time he hadn't been here, but still they'd kept in touch. They had to if they wanted to find an apartment together. Magnus wasn't joking when he said he had wanted to go to America. And it only took him a month to finish all business he had in Spain and fly to New York. Alec had searched Magnus at the airport, wanting to see him as soon as possible.

They were both in a Taxi, heading for Brooklyn. When they arrived, Alec got a key out and gave it to Magnus:

 _'' Mi casa es tu casa.''_ he said, smiling. Magnus, taking the key, answered:

'' Home sweet home.''

 **Thanks for reading. _Gracias_.**


End file.
